


Exit Music

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: Old tumblr Overwatch works [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, classical music and radiohead, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: "Wake.. from your sleepThe drying of your tearsToday we escape, we escape"





	Exit Music

Gentle tones of a grand piano filled the shadowed room with thick layers of melancholia. Chopin’s Prelude in E Minor, Op. 28, No. 4. Flickering of street lamps, peeking inside from behind the blinds, was the only source of light in this darkness.

_[Wake.. from your sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50rlHVe6g9Q) _   
_The drying of your tears_   
_Today we escape, we escape_

A person just rested their tired body against the wall under the window, heaving a sigh. Their shaking hand held a glinting steel of a knife, pressing it against their wrist. They weren’t just ready to go, but they felt there was no way they could continue living their life, as the things were.

 _Pack.. and get dressed_  
_Before your father hears us_  
 _Before all hell breaks loose_

First beads of blood formed on their slashed skin, their eyes glistening with tears. In truth, they wished to stay, to see more, to feel more... But only numbness filled their core, as more and more cuts find their way on their arm, each time with additional ferocity, sinking deeper.

 _Breathe, keep breathing_  
_Don't lose your nerve_  
 _Breathe, keep breathing_  
 _I can't do this alone_

A figure formed from the shadow at their feet, the figure quite familiar. _Reaper_. A surrendered smile touched their lips, greeting their enemy as a friend. The man took a step forward, and they could feel his eyes linger on the wounds. Maybe he’ll make it easier for them, since these cuts were not deep enough...

‘Coward,’ was written all over their face, the title they gave themselves for not being able to finish anything. To accomplish anything. ‘What a failure.’

Reaper leaned in, and they prepared to taste the sweet embrace of death. Their wish came true, much to their surprise, even though in a way they could not anticipate. His arms wrapped around their shoulders, gently pressing them against his chest.

 _Sing.. us a song_  
_A song to keep us warm_  
 _There's such a chill, such a chill_

He didn’t ask any questions, in fact, he did not speak at all. Tears flood down on his cape, red coloured his sleeves, he did not mind at all. Reaper sat down in front of them, as he took off his gloves, the only moment he broke the embrace. He then held their face in his hands, carefully wiping it off. They choked on cries, angry at themselves for being so pathetic. They wanted to scream, but only sobs came out through their throat.

Reaper exhaled with heavy chest, and his fingers reached for the mask covering his face. He took it off, and they could see his destroyed face in its all beauty. Now it were their arms which went up to touch his frame, intoxicated by that sight.

 _You can laugh_  
_A spineless laugh_  
 _We hope your rules and wisdom choke you_  
 _Now we are one in everlasting peace_

Perhaps it was this moment of shared intimacy that moved them to action, but they found themselves leaning in, and Reaper too, seemed to feel the very same way, as he reached out to them.

A soft touch of his lips, air filled with the scent of his and blood mixing together, as the two of them did. His arms grabbed them around the waist, as he pulled them closer, returning the kisses in erratic form. His tongue slipped between, tasting the saltiness of their tears. Breaths of this pair’s intertwining bodies got agitated, their frames shook in building tension.

Reaper withdrew, panting, as he rested his forehead against theirs.

 _We hope that you choke, that you choke_  
_We hope that you choke, that you choke_  
 _We hope that you choke, that you choke_

He embraced them firmly once again, to remind them of his presence. ‘I will not leave you alone,’ a promise in his touch. They felt drops falling on their face, and dazed, they wrapped their arms around him as well. The message from his stifled cries was clear, **he** would miss them dearly, if they were to perish suddenly.

Bleeding will eventually stop, but feelings towards this man gushing from inside won’t cease that easily. They leaned in and kissed the earlobe of his, whispering almost inaudibly:

“Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have been feeling quite down lately, so excuse me for writing such a sad thing! Why do I have to write such things with Gabriel though?
> 
> [ I recommend listening to either Radiohead – Exit Music (for a film) – the lyrics accompanying this short, or Frédéric Chopin’s Prelude in E-Minor, Op. 28, No.4 – which was mentioned. ]
> 
> [I did not include any personal words (i.e. (Y/n), (s/n), etc.) and tried to minimize the dialogue on purpose.]
> 
> [Also, goddamn English and my limited vocabulary! There is this beautiful Czech word I had in mind, krůpěj, but could not find an English equivalent which would be good enough. So sad!]
> 
> [And I again apologize for writing such sad text, I find myself better at writing this than pretending I am good at fluff. Hahah!]
> 
> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/150228505464/exit-music


End file.
